The present invention relates to a latch assembly for use in applications where the latched surface is subjected to pressure and acceleration loading. The present invention is directed to providing a latch which resists inadvertent opening of the latch due to pressure and/or accelerational loading while also providing a latch mechanism that is easily opened when it is desired to do so.